Quelques mots
by ma lune
Summary: Un robot au coin, Pepper qui bouillonnait d'impatience, le Sam qui les regardait les yeux écarquillés. Et tout ce que voulait Tony, c'était sauter sur son amant pour le prendre sauvagement. Slash Tony/Steve NC17.
1. Chapter 1

Voilà ma première fic Avengers ^^

J'ai pris en compte Captain America 2 Mais pas Iron Man 3 j'aime le réacteur de Tony.

J'espère que cette fic vous plaira

Attention ceci est un slash il s'agit de relation amoureuse ET sexuelle entre deux hommes. Je signalerais le chapitre hot :p

* * *

><p>Quelques mots.<p>

Chapitre 1

-Jarvis, c'est quoi ça ?

Le « ça » en question jeta un regard noir à Tony pendant que l'IA répondait :

- Samuel Thomas Wilson, Monsieur. Il a rendez-vous avec le Captain Rogers.

- Fais-moi penser à virer le mec de la sécurité qui l'a escorté et laissé ici tout seul.

-Je n'y manquerai pas, Monsieur.

Alors bien sûr, il ne le ferait pas mais quand même, le salon/cuisine/salle à manger de la tour Avengers n'avait pas à être envahi par des gens.

L'étranger le regarda et croisa les bras sur son torse en haussant les sourcils :

-En général, les gens disent « Bonjour », Monsieur Stark. dit l'inconnu.

-Pas moi, j'évite… après la conversation dérive vite sur ''comment ça va'' et là, les gens commencent à vous raconter leur vie et… Jarvis, où est Steven ?

-Monsieur Rogers était à la salle de sport. Il sort à présent de la douche et ne devrait pas tarder.

Les deux hommes s'observèrent sans un mot pendant un long, très long moment. Tony détestait le silence. Il se dirigea vers le coin cuisine ouvert sur le grand salon. Il fouilla dans le frigo et en sortit une bouteille d'eau en marmonnant :

-Alors comme ça, vous aimez voler. Au sens propre comme au figuré hein.

L'homme allait répondre quand l'ascenseur s'ouvrit. Tony réprima un frisson comme à chaque fois qu'il voyait son amant.

Il attaqua :

-T'as de la visite !

-Oui je sais, répondit Steve tout aussi agacé qu'amusé. Tu pourrais être gentil pour une fois.

-Gentil, c'est mon deuxième prénom.

Steve s'approcha de Sam pour lui serrer la main tout en répondant :

-C'est faux, Edward. Bonjour Sam, comment vas-tu ?

Tony ne le laissa pas répondre :

-Ah vous voyez, c'est immanquable. Tu sais Cap, on n'en a jamais parlé parce que je ne pensais pas que ce serait utile, mais quand même, je ne suis pas fan du fait que des gens…

-Tony.

La voix le fit taire instantanément. C'était cette même voix que Steve utilisait quand ils étaient en plein activité crapuleuse :

-Oui Steve ?

Non sa voix n'avait pas tremblé, pas du tout :

- Ferme-la et laisse-moi te présenter Sam.

-On s'est déjà présentés, on est supers potes lui et moi.

Samuel haussa les sourcils :

-Est-ce qu'il est toujours comme ça ?

Le sourire de Steve lui réchauffa le cœur. Il était éclatant d'amour et peut-être même de fierté :

-Oui toujours. Tu veux quelque chose à boire ?

-Je…

Il fut de nouveau interrompu par l'ascenseur :

-Jarvis c'est un vrai hall de gare ici ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe aujourd'hui. Tu fais des fêtes sans m'en parler ?

-Non Monsieur. Mademoiselle Potts avait rendez-vous.

Virginia approcha en raccrochant son starkphone :

-On avait rendez-vous ?

Elle l'ignora totalement pour saluer Steve :

-Bonjour !

-Bonjour Pepper.

Le Captain lui présenta Samuel pendant que Tony marmonnait qu'il avait horreur qu'on l'ignore, qu'après tout il était chez lui et qu'il n'aimait pas spécialement les invités. C'est la voix de son amie qui l'interrompit cette fois-ci :

-Tu as fini ?

-Pas vraiment non.

-On va dire que si. Est-ce que tu as signé les papiers ?

Il y eut deux secondes de blanc où le doute passa sur le visage de Tony avant qu'il ne réponde :

-Bien sûr.

-Tony… Pepper se frotta le front. Tu n'as aucune idée de ce dont je suis en train de parler n'est-ce pas ?

-Aucune.

Il n'allait pas s'en sortir comme ça, c'était sûr :

-Tu vois, on a un invité. Peut-être qu'on pourrait voir ça une autre fois… Voire jamais. Après tout, c'est pour ne plus être embêté que je t'ai passé le flambeau. Alors je sais, y'a pas vraiment eu de cérémonie et tout mais bon….

Tony s'arrêta en voyant que personne ne l'écoutait. Pepper se contentait de le fusiller du regard pendant que Steve parlait avec son ''ami''. Il se mit à les observer : ils se souriaient, avaient l'air ravis de se voir. Une pointe acide de jalousie remonta le long de sa gorge. Jusqu'au moment où la voix ferme et agacée de Pepper hurla quasiment :

-Tony !

-Quoi ?

-Est-ce que tu crois que j'ai le temps de jouer ? Est-ce que tu crois que je m'amuse ? Je suis là pour une raison bien précise…

Virginia était sur les nerfs, probablement ses hormones de femme enceinte qui lui jouaient des tours.

Ok minute, on récapitule pour ceux qui n'ont pas suivi.

Donc il y a eu du changement. Après deux années de bonheur conjugal, de félicité amoureuse, de… d'amour et d'engueulade, de sexe et de prise de bec… Pepper avait fini par réaliser qu'ils étaient plus amis qu'amants. Un SMS et un gâteau de rupture plus tard, ils étaient séparés. Il n'y avait eu ni cris ni larmes, juste encore plus d'amitié entre eux.

Vint ensuite le Captain Steven Rogers, le gendre parfait de l'Amérique, le sexe symbol national, le…

Oui bon n'en jetez plus.

Lui était Iron Man tout de même Il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour mettre le si précieux héros dans son lit…

Oui bon, il avait galéré un bon moment, mais comme toujours, ce que Tony Stark avait voulu Tony Stark l'avait obtenu.

Donc voilà déjà 8 mois et l'explosion atomique qu'ils avaient provoquée à leur premier baiser brûlait toujours. C'était incroyable de voir à quel point la passion les dévorait et…

Nous nous égarons.

Revenons-en à Pepper, depuis peu en couple avec un mystérieux… Ok elle n'avait pas voulu le dire mais Tony avait fouiné, entendez par là que Jarvis avait craqué les serveurs personnels de la demoiselle pour savoir avec qui elle sortait. Dans l'unique but de la protéger bien entendu…

Tony n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre comment elle avait pu remplacer Iron Man par War machine (Iron Patriot quelle blague.) mais si ça lui permettait d'être heureuse, pourquoi pas. Et s'il arrivait le contraire, au moins il aurait le droit de coller une raclée à Rhodes. Ce serait amusant.

La fin de l'histoire, c'était que, depuis six semaines, la jeune femme avait des sautes d'humeur, oubliait des choses. Elle pleurait, s'agaçait d'un rien etc etc…

Il n'avait fallu qu'un tout petit scan de Jarvis pour confirmer la chose. Tony attendait donc qu'on lui annonce qu'il allait être tonton.

Voilà un résumé rapide et condensé de ces dernières années. Si vous n'avez pas suivi, c'est que vous êtes des idiots.

Ou en étions-nous ?

-Est-ce que tu crois que j'ai le temps de jouer ? Est-ce que tu crois que je m'amuse ? Je suis là pour une raison bien précise…

-Tu ne peux simplement pas résister à mon corps de dieu grec ?

-C'est vrai mais je m'en voudrais de priver Captain America de son jouet.

-Pepper, est-ce que je t'ai présenté Sam ? A qui tu viens d'avouer, sans aucune considération, notre très secrète vie privée de supers-héros.

Soudain très blême, la jeune femme se tourna vers Steve et Sam :

-Je suis navrée, Steve, je ne…

Est-ce qu'elle allait vomir ? Heureusement, le héros de l'Amérique l'interrompit :

-Ne te laisse pas embobiner. Il dit ça pour que tu oublies les papiers. Je me fiche que tout le monde soit au courant, c'est lui qui ne veut pas que ça se sache.

La surprise de la jeune femme ne fut pas feinte :

-J'aurais pourtant juré que…

-Que c'était le contraire ? Pas du tout.

Tony jeta un œil à l'ami de son amant. Celui-ci n'était même pas surpris. Le Cap lui aurait-il parlé de leur relation avant de les présenter ?

Se désintéressant totalement de l'homme, il leva les yeux au ciel :

-On n'a pas déjà eu cette conversation Steven ? Si tu ne veux pas que la seule question que les journalistes te poseront, pendant les 10 prochaines années, soit ''est-ce que vous vous faites culbuter '' nous devons faire en sorte que très peu de monde soit au courant.

-Pourquoi ? Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, je me fais culbuter où et quand je veux. Ça ne concerne que moi et toi à l'occasion.

-Jarvis est-ce que tu as commandé un nouveau sens de l'humour pour Steve ?

-Non Monsieur, et j'apprécierais que vous ne m'associez pas à de si mauvaises blagues.

Un son strident les interrompit. Un espèce de bip d'ordinateur continu et d'un coup Dummy passa au milieu de la pièce en faisant tourner un balai par-dessus son bras métallique.

D'où sortait-il celui-là ? Il parcourut toute la pièce comme ça en bipant joyeusement :

-Jarvis, que fait Dummy ?

-Il chasse les souris, Monsieur.

Tout le monde se mit à fixer le robot qui tournait toujours dans la pièce en faisant volter son balai :

-Il n'y a pas de souris dans la tour, Jarvis.

-Je le sais, monsieur, ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut le dire.

Tony leva les mains au ciel :

-Ok d'accord, pourquoi est-ce qu'il fait ça ?

-Vous lui avez ordonné d'aller regarder la télé et il est tombé sur le dessin animé « Tom et Jerry ».

-J'étais soûl ?

-Non Monsieur, vous en étiez en à votre 23ième heure de travail consécutive et il traînait dans vos jambes.

-D'accord, plus de télé pour lui, Jarvis.

-Bien Monsieur.

Tony s'avança prudemment vers le robot :

-Dummy, viens ici.

Le robot approcha, balançant son balai un peu plus vite :

-Non ! Non arrête ça. Tu n'as jamais aussi bien porté ton nom, idiot, il n'y a pas de souris ici. Va au coin et reste-y.

Le bras mécanique laissa tomber son balai et baissa la tête dans un bip déchirant. Steve s'approcha :

-Tony ne sois pas méchant avec lui.

-J'ai presque l'impression que tu as pitié de lui.

-C'est le cas.

Voilà pourquoi il était fou amoureux de cet homme. Personne d'autre que lui ne se souciait de ses robots jusqu'à Steve Rogers. Le regard qu'il jeta à son amant devait être sans équivoque vu le sourire timide qui fleurit sur les lèvres du Captain.

Un robot au coin, Pepper qui bouillonnait d'impatience, le Sam qui les regardait les yeux écarquillés. Et tout ce que voulait Tony, c'était sauter sur son amant pour le prendre sauvagement.

-Avant que ça ne dégénère, signe mes papiers.

Pepper Potts…

-Quels papiers ?

-Tony ! Tu vas me rendre dingue. Je n'ai pas le temps de m'occuper de ça maintenant. Mais tu ne perds rien pour attendre.

Elle sortit en soupirant bruyamment, Tony attrapa un paquet de fruit sec dans sa poche pour en grignoter quelques-uns.

-Les prochains mois risquent d'être passionnants.

Il reporta son attention sur l'invité :

-Pourquoi vous êtes là au fait ? C'est une visite de courtoisie ?

-Je voulais vous présenter. Et il a trouvé quelque chose d'étrange que je voulais te montrer, répondit Steve.

-Il ne parle pas le Sam ?

-Seulement quand j'ai quelque chose à dire.

-Donc voilà. Vous êtes venu, vous m'avez vu, au revoir.

Sans aucune gêne, Tony monta sur l'îlot central de la cuisine avant d'enfourner encore un peu de fruits dans sa bouche.

Loin de se laisser impressionner, Sam se mit à sourire :

-C'est moi ou ça ressemble à de la jalousie, Monsieur Stark ?

-Pas du tout, je vois pas ce que…

Steve ne le laissa pas finir. Il s'approcha vivement pour venir envahir sa bouche. C'était un de ces baiser brutaux et autoritaires, un de ceux qui menaient inévitablement à du sexe.

La langue de son amant caressait la sienne ; ses deux mains encadraient son visage. Il était tout chose quand Steve faisait ça, ce qui l'agaçait la plupart du temps parce qu'il finissait immanquablement par tout oublier.

Là, par exemple Samuel Thomas Wilson.

Tony s'écarta et ouvrit la bouche pour dire un truc intelligent. Ok pour frimer grave parce que l'homme lui appartenait corps et âme. Mais Steve ne le laissa pas faire. Sentant probablement le coup fourré, il s'approcha encore. S'installant, sans aucune gêne, entre ses jambes pour reprendre possession de ses lèvres.

Qui appartenait à qui déjà ?

Oui bon, c'était sûrement le contraire, vu la main possessive qui se posa dans le bas de ses reins, Tony avait toujours l'impression d'être une nana quand Steve faisait ce genre de trucs. Une sorte de pauvre petite chose qui avait besoin de soutien…

Ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire et c'était quasiment le cas quand monsieur Steven Rogers l'embrassait comme ça.

Il s'abandonna totalement.

Comme d'habitude, Captain America avait gagné la guerre et Tony se retrouvait pantelant dans ses bras sans aucun souvenir de ce qu'il allait dire.

Steve le relâcha doucement et l'observa, sûrement pour être sûr. Ce qu'il vit dut lui plaire vu le sourire amusé qu'il afficha :

-Bien, c'est mieux, dit-il.

-Je te déteste.

Le sourire de Steve s'élargit encore. Mon dieu, ce qu'il pouvait aimer cet homme. Mais n'allez pas le lui dire surtout. Après tout c'était bien connu, Tony Stark n'avait pas de cœur.

Il finit par se souvenir de l'autre et reporta son attention sur lui. Est-ce que l'homme était en train de rougir ou était-il émoustillé ? Difficile à dire, mais après tout qui ne le serait pas après une scène pareille ?

-Donc Samuel. Pourquoi vous êtes là au juste, à part pour baver sur mon plancher quand mon mec m'embrasse ?

Il aurait dû dire quand j'embrasse mon mec. Bon tant pis, il pouvait assumer :

-J'ai trouvé quelque chose et Steve a dit que vous pourriez m'aider.

-Oh Steven a dit ça.

Chancelant, Tony descendit de l'îlot pour s'approcher du militaire :

-Donc tu veux de l'aide. Pour quoi exactement ?

Sans un mot, Sam lui tendit un carnet :

-Pas bavard le copain ! Je t'ai pas déjà dit de te méfier des gens qui ne parlent pas ? Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers son amant.

-Quelque chose comme ça, oui. Tu jettes un œil là-dessus ?

Tony fixa la main qui tendait le petit cahier :

-J'ai horreur qu'on me tende des choses, pourquoi tout le monde fait ce genre de tru…

Steve attrapa ledit carnet pour le tendre à son tour à Tony :

-C'est mieux, avoua le milliardaire en prenant négligemment la chose avant de la jeter ouverte sur le sol :

-Jarvis.

Comme si un ordre précis avait été donné, des faisceaux laser scannèrent le bouquin :

-Scan terminé, Monsieur.

-Bien affiche-moi ça.

Il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour que l'IA modélise le livre. Bien conscient du regard de son amant sur lui, Tony se mit à analyser l'écriture brouillonne, les données mathématiques et tout un tas de schéma. Ce n'était pas bon, pas bon du tout :

-Où est-ce que vous avez trouvé ça ?

Sam jeta un œil à Steve qui hocha la tête, l'autorisant à répondre :

-Dans une base d'Hydra juste avant qu'elle n'explose.

- Jarvis, appelle-moi Bruce.

Steve grimaça :

-C'est mauvais à ce point ?

-Pire encore.

Un silence tendu s'installa et comme nous l'avons déjà établi, Tony détestait le silence :

-Alors comme ça, tu dis aux gens qu'on est ensemble sans m'en parler ?

-Je préférais le prévenir avant de l'envoyer dans la fosse aux ours.

-Dans ton histoire, là, la fosse aux ours c'est moi ?

Steve lui jeta un regard amusé. Quelles que soient les âneries qu'il pouvait faire, son amant s'en amusait :

-Tout à fait.

-J'aime bien l'idée.

La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit sur Bruce. Il portait sa blouse blanche, ses cheveux étaient en bataille et ses lunettes glissaient sur son nez alors qu'il pianotait sur sa tablette :

-Tony j'espère que c'est important, je viens de commencer une expérience sur… Euh nous avons un invité ?

-À toi aussi, ça te parait bizarre. Samuel je ne sais plus quoi. Regarde ce qu'il nous apporte.

Tony désigna la modélisation. Bruce resta assez loin d'eux mais se mit à observer les données. Visiblement agacé, Tony s'approcha, passa derrière son ami, fit claquer ses mains sur les épaules de celui-ci et le poussa en avant :

-C'est pas que tu pues Sam, hein, c'est que mon cher Bruce a tendance à croire que tout le monde a peur de lui. Mais pas de panique, il ne mord pas, du moins pas sous cette forme.

Le physicien ne répondit pas. Il se contentait de se laisser guider sans quitter l'écriture brouillonne des yeux.

Tony lui laissa quelques secondes avant de demander :

-Est-ce que tu vois ce que je vois ?

-J'en ai bien peur.

Le docteur reporta son attention sur Sam :

-Sam c'est ça ? Où est-ce que vous avez eu ça ?

-Dans une base d'Hydra.

Bruce lui jeta un regard inquiet et Steve craqua :

-Ok c'est quoi ces têtes ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Tony agita la main et la modélisation disparut :

-C'est pas bon Cap. D'après ce que je peux voir, c'est de la manipulation génétique.

-Manipulation génétique ?

-Tu sais que répéter la fin de mes phrases ne te fait pas paraître plus intelligent hein ?

-Tony !

Il poussa un profond soupir :

-J'ai besoin qu'on étudie tout ça, Bruce…

Sans un mot de plus, Tony s'éloigna et le docteur le suivit.

0o0o0o0

Tony Stark, parfois Steve avait envie de l'attraper, de le coller sur ses genoux et de lui mettre une bonne grosse fessée. Envie qui se confirma quand l'homme ajouta juste avant que les portes de l'ascenseur ne se referment :

-Dis à machin qu'il n'est pas obligé de rester, hein, maintenant qu'il a livré son truc.

Une bonne grosse fessée…

Steve poussa un soupir et vint ramasser le calepin pour le mettre dans la poche de son jean. Sam l'observa un moment :

-Vas-y Sam, dis ce que tu as à dire.

-Sérieusement, qu'est-ce que tu lui trouves ?

C'était à peu près la question à laquelle il s'attendait :

-Franchement ? C'est un mec bien, même s'il s'efforce toujours de cacher sa véritable personnalité sous des couches de sarcasme et de bêtise. Et puis, il me fait rire.

Sam lui jeta un regard moqueur, qui fit ajouter au Captain :

-Ça s'est mieux passé que ce que j'aurais cru.

-Vraiment Steve ?

-Je t'assure.

-Et la petite séance plutôt torride, c'était pour quoi ? Demanda le pilote d'une voix rieuse.

-Juste une façon claire et nette de le rassurer et éviter les attaques intempestives. Il peut être très…

Sam hasarda :

-Jaloux ?

-Vindicatif, quand il se sent menacé.

Son ami secoua la tête avant de s'approcher la main tendue :

-Je vais y aller. Préviens-moi quand les scientifiques fous auront trouvé.

Steve serra la main tendu :

-Je le ferai.

Une fois l'homme engouffré dans l'ascenseur, Steve s'approcha doucement de Dummy prostré dans son coin qui grattait la peinture du mur. Il passa une main affectueuse sur le bras du robot qui releva sa pince :

-C'est rien, ne t'en fait pas, tu ne pouvais pas le savoir pour les souris. Et puis tu sais qu'il t'aime bien…

Un bip peiné retentit dans la pièce :

-Hé Dummy, si tu me faisais un café ?

Trois autres bip bip et le robot roula vivement vers la cuisine.

A suivre...

* * *

><p>Voilà cette fic est terminer elle comporte trois chapitre plus deux chapitre bonus demandé et écrit pour Bruniblondi<p>

Prochain chapitre dimanche ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Avec un peu d'avance voici le chapitre 2 vous m'avez fait plaisir avec vos review alors je poste aujourd'hui ^^ j'avais vraiment peur de pas en avoir alors merci beaucoup.

* * *

><p>Chapitre 2<p>

0o0o0o0o

Deux jours que Tony et Bruce s'étaient enfermés dans le labo et il n'avait revu ni l'un ni l'autre depuis. Ce qui était assez inquiétant. Il était de plus en plus rare que Tony ne vienne pas le rejoindre la nuit.

D'un pas décidé, Steve se dirigea vers le labo. La porte s'ouvrit et il entra assez précautionneusement. La dernière fois qu'il avait surpris son amant dans son labo, il s'en était suivi d'une explosion et un début d'incendie.

Il avança donc comme si le terrain était miné.

Tony et Bruce étaient là, penchés sur des éprouvettes, tellement près l'un de l'autre qu'on aurait pu les croire en train de se bécoter.

Il aurait pu être jaloux, il aurait pu si la relation des deux hommes n'avait pas été si fraternelle. Sans relever la tête, son amant marmonna :

-Je suis toujours vivant Steven, tu peux remonter.

-Ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis descendu. Je sais que tu vas bien, Jarvis te surveille. Je suis venu voir où vous en étiez.

Cette fois, les deux hommes relevèrent la tête :

-Jarvis, est-ce que tu fournis des infos sur moi au Cap ?

-Bien entendu, Monsieur.

-Et pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça ?

La voix de l'IA retentit dans la pièce avec assurance :

-Parce que j'apprécie énormément le Captain Rogers et que j'aimerais que nous le gardions.

Un silence suivit l'étrange déclaration :

-Jarvis, est-ce que tu insinues que je ne suis pas capable de…

-Non Monsieur, vous ne l'êtes pas, mais rassurez-vous, je veille.

Tony marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible même pour des oreilles de super-soldat. Steve se promit de remercier Jarvis plus tard, mais il était temps de revenir à la raison de sa visite :

-Donc ces gribouillis qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Tony frappa l'épaule de Bruce :

-Vas-y toi, moi je cherche toujours comment le convaincre de l'utilité d'internet.

Steve choisit d'ignorer la pique. Le médecin ôta ses lunettes pour se frotter les yeux tout en commençant à expliquer :

-Comme Tony te l'a dit, il s'agit d'expériences. Après ta disparition, Hydra a commencé des recherches sur le sérum. Ils ont tenté de modifier le code génétique de fœtus. Sur huit femmes d'abord…

Steve ne put s'empêcher de l'interrompre :

-Quel femme enceinte accepterait de participer à de telles expériences ?

Le regard attendri de Tony lui fit comprendre son erreur et la rectifier lui-même :

-Ils ne leur ont pas demandé leur avis.

Bruce secoua la tête :

-Non, pas vraiment. Aucune de ces femmes n'a survécu aux expériences, pas plus que les bébés. En fait, jusqu'il y a 10 ans, tous leurs essais se sont mal finis.

-Et il y a 10 ans ? Demanda-t-il, pas vraiment sûr de vouloir en savoir plus. Surtout après l'échange de regard entre les deux scientifiques.

Bruce remit ses lunettes en continuant :

-Leur méthode a changé. Ils ont recruté des femmes enceintes pour des tests sur un prétendu vaccin qui éliminerait toutes les maladies infantiles, de la varicelle à la gastro. Une espèce de produit miracle qui protégerait les bébés de tout.

Tony grimaça avant de prendre la parole :

-Bien entendu, il n'y avait rien de ce genre dans la seringue, juste un produit destiné à modifier leur code génétique. Pour faire d'eux de supers bébés qu'ils pourraient former et entraîner à tuer.

La voix durcie par la rage, Steve l'interrompit :

-Ils ont réussi ?

-Le carnet n'est pas complet mais s'ils n'ont pas réussi, ils n'en sont pas loin.

-Comment est-ce qu'on les arrête ?

Nouvel échange de regard entre les deux génies et Tony répondit :

-Jarvis a lancé une recherche sur leur prétendu vaccin mais pour le moment…

-Nous avons aussi commencé une synthétisation de leur sérum. Enfin de la formule qu'il y a dans le carnet et c'est une vrai saloperie.

Steve n'en doutait pas. Rien de bon ne pouvait sortir d'Hydra :

-Et maintenant ? Demanda-t-il plein d'espoir.

Si quelqu'un pouvait arrêter ces horreurs, c'était bien Tony.

-On ne peut rien faire de plus pour le moment. Il faut attendre de trouver des pistes, répondit son amant.

Bruce s'étira en grognant :

-Ouais, d'ailleurs je vais en profiter pour prendre une douche et me reposer. Tu devrais en faire autant, Tony.

-Je vais finir ça…

Steve jeta un seul regard à Bruce :

-Est-ce que l'un de ces trucs nécessite qu'on l'éteigne ou qu'on le range avant que ça n'explose ?

Le docteur retint un sourire en répondant :

-Non, pas du tout.

-Bien.

Steve attrapa Tony par le col avant de le tirer sans ménagement vers la sortie :

-Hé ! Non Cap, je t'interdis de faire ça !

-Bonne nuit Bruce.

-Bonne nuit Steve.

0o00o0o0o

En bougonnant, Tony se laissa guider dans le couloir. Bougonner, c'était juste pour le principe. Ça l'amusait que Steve vienne le chercher. Et en général, c'était de bon augure pour le reste de la nuit.

Ça faisait combien de temps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas envoyés en l'air ? Il faudrait qu'il pense à demander à Jarvis.

Avec tous ses travaux et le SHIELD infiltré jusqu'à la moelle par Hydra, ils n'avaient pas vraiment eu le temps de batifoler.

Avec autorité, son amant lui fit passer la porte de leur chambre. Ce n'était un secret pour aucun des Avengers qu'ils étaient ensemble.

Peut-être même qu'ils l'avaient tous compris avant eux. Bon peut-être pas Thor, mais personne ne pouvait lui en vouloir après tout il était blonde.

Voilà une bonne blague. Il faudrait qu'il pense à la ressortir au dieu quand il passerait.

-Tu es avec moi Tony ?

-Avec Thor en fait.

Steve secoua la tête avant d'ordonner :

-Va prendre une douche.

-Pourquoi je pue ?

-Ça fait combien de temps que tu ne t'es pas lavé ?

Intense réflexion :

-Aucune idée, amour. On est quel jour ?

-Va sous la douche.

-Tu viens avec moi, Steven ?

-Si tu n'es pas sous la douche dans trois secondes, je t'y noie.

Cette voix… Tony en aurait gémi de plaisir rien qu'à l'entendre. Une douche, c'était ce qu'il fallait en fait. Une douche avec son amant aurait été mieux mais bon…

Aussi vite que possible, sans avoir à être remis sous le jet par son amant, ce qui était déjà arrivé avouons-le

_Se mouiller les cheveux ce n'est pas se laver alors retournes-y, Tony. _

Non, Tony Stark n'avait rien d'un gosse capricieux (quoique). Mais qui ne se presserait pas en sachant que Captain America attendait dans la pièce à côté ?

Il attrapa la première serviette venue et s'en drapa. La chambre était plongée dans la pénombre. Le réacteur ARK illumina un peu la pièce quand il y entra. Steve était là, allongé sur le lit, fixant le plafond.

Bien entendu, les révélations de ce soir avait été dures à entendre. Doucement et pour une fois tout à fait sérieux, Tony vint se glisser tout contre son amant :

-On va mettre un terme à tout ça amour, ne t'en fait pas.

-C'est la seconde fois.

-Que ? Que tu vas botter le cul d'Hydra ? Je dirais plus que ça.

Steve détourna son regard du plafond pour le fixer :

-C'est la seconde fois que tu m'appelles « amour ». Pour quelqu'un comme toi qui es allergique à tout ce qui se rapporte aux sentiments, c'est un miracle.

-Je ne suis pas… Oui bon peut-être. Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès.

-Je sais.

Le cœur de Tony s'emballa. Oui vraiment, il était allergique aux sentiments. Il ouvrit la bouche pour sortir une connerie. Mais son amant le sentit venir :

-Je sais Anthony Stark, je te connais. Et je t'aime.

Un frisson glacé lui parcourut la colonne vertébrale, alors qu'une vague de chaleur étrange envahissait son cœur.

C'était la première fois que le Cap prononçait ces mots. En plus du chaud et froid la panique s'installa sous son crâne. Devait-il répondre ? Devait-il fuir en courant ?

C'est ce qu'il faisait d'habitude. Fuir en courant hein, pas répondre…

Ce n'était jamais arrivé avec Pepper. L'échange de mot doux, il ne savait pas faire, ne savait pas gérer et demander à Jarvis de l'aider là maintenant…

-Stop.

La voix de Steve lui fit rouvrir les yeux qu'il n'avait même pas eu conscience de fermer :

-Cesse de paniquer.

-Je ne panique pas. Je ne panique jamais.

Le sourire de son amant le surprit :

-Tu as la tête de quelqu'un qui va subir des heures et des heures de torture. Je t'aime, c'est un fait, accepte-le. Je ne te demande rien en retour, je te connais. Je sais que tu tiens à moi, je sais que tu ne veux pas me perdre, ça me suffit pour le moment.

La main du soldat vint caresser sa joue. La voix cassée, Tony murmura :

-Pour le moment.

-Oui pour le moment. Ne crois pas que je vais te lâcher comme ça.

C'était bien trop, bien trop d'émotions, bien trop d'informations, surtout après si peu d'heures de sommeil au compteur.

Il était perdu et Tony Stark n'aimait pas être perdu. Il ouvrit la bouche mais Steve le devança :

-Fais quelque chose pour moi.

-Quoi ?

-Cesse de réfléchir et dors !

L'ordre était le bienvenu et pour une fois, il fit ce qu'on lui demandait.

0o0o0o0

Allongé sur le canapé dans la salle commune, Tony pianotait sur sa tablette, suivant en temps réel les recherches de Jarvis pour trouver les essais sur le faux vaccin.

On pouvait dire ce qu'on voulait sur Hydra mais une chose était sûre, ils savaient couvrir leurs traces.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent au moment où Jarvis annonça :

-Monsieur, Pepper Potts.

Tony ne prit même pas la peine de se relever. Il tourna simplement la tête et grimaça en voyant les yeux rougis de la jeune femme. Elle avait des cernes sous les yeux et les cheveux défaits et pas vraiment en ordre :

-Tu le savais !

Ah bah voilà, c'était le moment, jouer les innocents semblait la meilleure chose à faire :

-Quoi donc ?

-Tu mens ! Tu le savais ! Ces coups d'œil étranges, toutes ces choses que tu faisais pour m'énerver. Tout…

Steve se précipita. D'où sortait-il ? Est-ce qu'il y avait des cachettes dans cette salle commune d'où sortaient les robots chasseurs de souris et les Captain America ?

-Pepper, est-ce que ça va ?

Il la guida jusqu'au canapé, donnant un coup sur ses pieds pour qu'il bouge et laisse de la place à la jeune femme :

-Il le savait.

Steve lui jeta un regard noir :

-Il savait quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, Tony ?

De sa voix la plus innocente, il se défendit :

-Moi ? Je n'y suis pour rien, je proteste ! Ça ne peut pas être de ma faute, je me suis fait faire une vasectomie à 20 ans.

La bombe eu l'effet escompté. Son amant et son ancienne maîtresse lui jetèrent un regard surprit :

-Quoi ? Demanda-t-il

Il y un silence, un temps infiniment long avant que Steve ne secoue la tête et n'aille chercher une bouteille d'eau pour Pepper :

-Vous m'expliquez ?

Une seule réponse, deux voix :

-Je suis enceinte.

-Elle est enceinte.

Comme d'habitude, Steve le surprit. Tout le monde aurait demandé de qui, mais il se contenta de la prendre dans ses bras pour la bercer doucement pendant qu'elle était coincée en boucle :

- Je ne peux pas être enceinte ! Qui va gérer l'entreprise ? Je ne peux pas être enceinte. Je ne vais pas m'en sortir. Comment… Non je ne peux…

-Ça va aller, Pepper, nous serons là pour vous aider, ne paniquez pas.

-Ah non pas moi. Je n'y connais rien en marmots. Oh si attends ! Je peux inventer un traducteur pour savoir ce qu'il veut quand il pleure.

De nouveau, ils le regardèrent :

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

Par bonheur, la voix de Jarvis retentit dans la pièce avant qu'ils n'aient pu répondre :

-Monsieur, j'ai trouvé une correspondance pour le faux vaccin MPR 5.

Tony se releva d'un bon :

-Où ?

-Ils ont une antenne médicale dans le New Jersey, Monsieur.

Un hologramme montrant l'endroit exact apparut devant eux :

-Prépare la mark 9 et…

L'IA ne le laissa pas finir :

-Si je puis me permettre, Monsieur, une approche plus subtile me semblerait plus appropriée.

-Il a raison, dit Steve en se relevant.

Quoi l'amant et l'IA qui étaient d'accord ? Comment pourrait-il s'en sortir cette fois ?

-Je ne suis pas pour la subtilité. On sait où ils sont, on attaque, c'est le plan.

-Sauf votre respect, Monsieur, si nous les attaquons de front, ils auront tout le temps de détruire toute les preuves et il nous sera impossible de retrouver les femmes à qui le vaccin a été inoculé.

Que répondre à ça ?

Deux secondes, il allait trouver un truc…

Il allait trouver c'était sûr mais voir Pepper se lever les yeux humides, la morve au nez et les cheveux dans tout les sens aurait fait perdre le fil de leurs pensées à bien des gens :

-De quoi s'agit-il ?

-Je t'en prie, ma chère, mouche-toi un bon coup.

-La ferme. Steve ?

L'homme pouvait faire face à des monstres aussi bien humains qu'extraterrestres mais il était incapable de faire face à une femme en pleurs. Ou a une femme tout court d'ailleurs :

-Ces gens inoculent un faux vaccin à des femmes enceintes pour modifier les codes génétiques des bébés.

-Ah. T'avais compris en fait quand on t'a expliqué ? J'étais pas sûr.

-Tony ! Grogna son amant.

-Oui ?

-La ferme.

Pepper fixa l'hologramme :

-Vous êtes en train de dire que des malades font des expériences sur des femmes enceintes ?

-Faut pas s'attendre à mieux de la part d'Hydra. Bon, on y va ?

-Le problème reste le même que tout à l'heure, Monsieur. Avant de les affronter, nous avons besoin de trouver le nom de leurs cobayes, affirma l'IA

-Craque leur serveur.

-Je l'ai fait Monsieur, rien de très utile. Je n'ai accès qu'à leur planning de rendez-vous et ce ne sont que des numéros. Toutes leurs données, tous leurs dossiers sont sur papier Monsieur.

-Papier ? Ça existe encore ça ? Ma parole, on n'est plus au moyen-âge.

Tony se laissa tomber sur le canapé pendant que Steve continuait d'observer la carte :

-Il faut qu'on trouve ces dossiers.

-Bon très bien d'accord. Appelle Natasha, il nous faut une taupe.

-Impossible de la joindre quand elle veut disparaître.

Tony voyait Pepper se tortiller sous ses yeux. Il sentait venir le coup fourré :

-Hill ?

-En mission d'infiltration, répondit son amant

-Je…

-Même pas en rêve, Pepper Potts, même pas si tu étais la dernière femme au monde sur terre.

Oups, il en avait peut-être fait un peu trop vu la tête que faisait à présent son amie :

-Tony, si je peux gérer une multinationale comme Stark Industries, si je peux être enceinte et m'en sortir, et surtout si j'ai pu te supporter pendant toutes ses années, je peux entrer là-dedans et trouver les infos que vous voulez.

-Alors tu ne pleures plus, c'est déjà ça, félicitation. Mais on va trouver une autre volontaire pour ça. Et si on ne trouve pas je mettrai une robe et j'irai moi-même voilà.

Tout en parlant, Tony poussa la future maman vers l'ascenseur. À peine les portes refermées, deux immenses bras vinrent l'entourer. Et tout contre son oreille, son amant chuchota :

-Bien que ça me ferait énormément rire de te voir en robe, je ne crois pas que ça fonctionnerait.

-Faut vraiment que tu te fasses rembourser ce sens de l'humour, il est défectueux.

Tony se retourna pour se blottir dans les bras de son amant. C'était toujours aussi incroyable de se retrouver là, entouré par cette puissance, cette chaleur ahurissante :

-J'aime quand tu fais ça, Capsicle, mais ça ne va pas nous aider à entrer dans cette baraque.

-Je vais m'en occuper. Est-ce que toi et Bruce avez trouvé un antidote ?

-C'est en cours.

Doucement, Steve s'écarta de lui :

-Je trouve notre future maman, trouve le remède.

-Bien Captain.

Sans un mot de plus, l'homme s'éloigna :

-Hé Soldat !

Steve se retourna et fut surpris de le voir si proche. Tony l'attrapa par la nuque pour dévorer sa bouche. Encore une fois, ce fut une explosion, comme si chaque baiser était le premier. Torride, dévastateur, juste… sublime.

Il laissa sa main errer dans les cheveux blonds pendant que sa langue prenait possession de sa bouche.

Quelque mois plus tôt, Steve avait émis l'idée de se rendre chez le coiffeur. Tony avait protesté, vivement protesté. Il aimait passer ses doigt dans la tignasse de son amant, il aimait ébouriffer ses cheveux à chacune de leurs étreintes de telle façon que tous ceux qui voyaient Steve après sachent ce qu'il venait faire.

Hors de question de se privé de ce plaisir. A bout de souffle, il s'écarta et fut ravi d'observer son amant reprendre contenance, reprendre son masque de Captain America :

-Tu vois amour, moi aussi je sais jouer.

La voix légèrement tremblotante de Steve le fit sourire :

-Je n'en ai jamais douté…

0o0o0o0o

Ça n'allait pas plaire à Tony, c'était sûr ça n'allait pas lui plaire. Pourtant, ils n'avaient pas vraiment d'autre choix.

Assis sur un banc dans le parc, Steve se crispa quand il la vit arriver. L'air de rien, elle s'installa sur le banc près de lui.

Il reprit une gorgé de café avant de la saluer :

-Sharon.

-Captain. Besoin d'un coup de main à ce que j'ai cru comprendre ?

-En effet.

-Moi qui croyait que vous m'appeliez enfin pour une sortie.

Tony n'allait vraiment pas aimer ça.

Il ne lui avait pas vraiment parlé de Sharon, ni du fait que Natasha avait tenté de jouer les entremetteuses. Oui, c'était longtemps avant qu'ils ne soient en couple, mais Steve était prêt à parier que Tony se ficherait pas mal de ce détail.

Assez discrètement, il jeta un regard à la jeune femme. C'était difficile de la regarder. Les souvenirs de leur dernière rencontre était encore bien trop vivaces.

Bucky…

Mieux valait ne plus penser à tout ça.

-J'ai besoin de toi pour une mission d'infiltration.

-Je ne travaille plus pour le SHIELD.

-Je sais. Hydra fait des expériences sur des femmes enceintes. J'ai besoin de quelqu'un qui passera pour une patiente.

Elle l'observa avec une moue étrange :

-D'accord, je veux bien te rendre ce petit service si tu réponds à une question.

Avait-il vraiment le choix ?

-J'écoute.

-Pourquoi Natasha m'a dit et je cite ''Tout espoir est perdu pour votre couple''. J'avoue que ça m'intrigue.

-C'est pour ça qu'elle a dû le dire.

Elle lui lança un regard qui semblait dire « mais encore » ? Tony n'allait vraiment pas apprécier :

-Parce que je sors/couche/suis totalement dingue d'un mec.

-Il y des mentions inutiles à rayer ?

-Aucune.

Sharon le sonda un long moment avant de demander :

-Qui ?

Il saurait se faire pardonner auprès de son amant :

-Tony Stark.

-Tony Stark, bien entendu ! Qui d'autre pourrait faire virer sa cuti à Captain America.

-Ne lui dit pas ça, il n'a pas besoin qu'on fasse encore gonfler son ego.

0o0o0o0

Steve entra dans leur chambre en changeant de scénario dans sa tête. C'était peine perdue. Quelle que soit la façon dont il pourrait tourner ça, Sharon resterait toujours une menace pour son amant :

-Jarvis.

-Oui Monsieur.

-Où est Tony ?

-Dans son atelier.

C'était peut-être là le meilleur endroit pour lui annoncer. L'homme était toujours plus détendu après avoir fabriqué quelque chose.

Il se dirigea d'un pas volontaire jusqu'à l'antre du milliardaire. Il fut obligé de s'arrêter plusieurs mètres avant d'entrer. La musique était tellement forte que c'était insupportable. Il était même incapable de dire quoi il s'agissait :

-Jarvis, la musique s'il-te-plait.

L'IA coupa le son et la réaction fut immédiate :

-Jarvis ne coupe pas ma musique ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Steve avança et la porte automatique s'ouvrit :

-Je le lui ai demandé.

-Va falloir qu'on discute toi et moi, Jarvis. Je dois te rappeler que JE suis censé être ton préféré ?

-C'est le cas, Monsieur.

-Mais tu veux garder Steve, j'ai bien saisi le concept !

-Monsieur a bien compris.

-Hé la flatterie ne te servira à rien ce coup-là.

Voir Tony discuter avec Jarvis était toujours amusant :

-Bref ! Tu as trouvé notre future maman, Steven ?

-Oui…

Il devait faire une tête horrible ou alors son amant le connaissait trop bien :

-Et ça ne va pas me plaire c'est ça ? Demanda-t-il

-Pas vraiment non.

Le regard perçant de l'ingénieur se posa sur lui. Steve en aurait presque eu du mal à déglutir :

-Je dirais bien que c'est une de tes ex mais comme je ne crois pas qu'une femme de plus de 70 ans puisse passer pour une future maman...

Le mieux c'était de faire ça comme on arrache un pansement :

-Sharon Carter c'est la nièce de Peggy et Natasha a en effet tenté de nous coller ensemble.

Il eut un silence, un long silence, et venant de Tony Stark ce n'était pas une bonne chose. Autant enfoncer le clou tout de suite :

-Oh et je lui ai dit qu'on sortait ensemble.

-T'es sérieux ?

Steve haussa les épaules :

-C'est la seule femme que…

L'ingénieur se leva :

-Non, tu es sérieux ? Tu lui as dit pour nous ?

-Oui… Souffla-t-il pas vraiment sûr de la réponse qu'attendait son amant :

-Quand j'ai compris que tu l'avais dit à Sam, ça m'a paru étrange, mais tu dois vraiment arrêter de...

Tony agita la main visiblement incapable de finir sa phrase.

Ça cachait quelque chose ; un truc n'allait pas dans ce commentaire. Il allait demander des précisions quand Tony secoua la tête et ordonna :

-Jarvis, tu peux craquer leurs données pour ajouter Sharon dans les plannings de rendez-vous pour demain ?

-Bien entendu Monsieur.

Quelques secondes à peine après ça, l'IA annonça :

- Madame a le N° 65986 et a rendez-vous à 14h30 demain après-midi.

-Bien Jarvis, invente un dossier médical et imprime-moi tout ça. Je vais aller voir ou en est Bruce avec l'antidote.

-Tony on n'a pas fini cette dis…

-Oh si, on a fini.

Ok c'était pire que ce qu'il croyait. Si Steve avait appris quelque chose depuis qu'il était en couple avec le milliardaire, c'était que le silence n'était jamais bon.

A suivre...

* * *

><p>Hé voilà pour le chapitre 2 j'espère que ça vous plus la suite et fin lundi ensuite il y aura les deux chapitres bonus ^^ Merci a cybelia qui à corrigé cette fic gros bisous<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Voilà le chapitre 3 c'est le dernier ^^ j'espère qu'il vous plaira merci pour les review ^^

ATTENTION LEMON ! (relation sexuelle entre deux hommes)

Vous êtes prévenu

* * *

><p>Chapitre 3<p>

0o0o0o0

Est-ce qu'il allait devoir aller chercher son amant au labo encore une fois ?

Assis sur leur lit, un carnet de croquis dans la main, Steve poussa un profond soupir. Encore 5 minutes et il y allait.

La porte s'ouvrit, lui faisant automatiquement relever la tête. Tony entra :

-Je pensais que j'allais devoir aller te chercher.

-Je m'en doutais, c'est pour ça que j'ai anticipé, Cap.

Steve posa le calepin et croisa ses deux mains :

-Tu m'expliques pourquoi tu tiens absolument à ce que personne ne soit au courant ? Jusque-là il me semble que tu t'es toujours fichu de ce que les gens pouvaient penser de toi.

Tony enleva son t-shirt et son pantalon qu'il laissa négligemment tomber sur le sol :

-Je me fous de ce qu'ils peuvent penser de moi.

-Ok, cette fois j'avoue je ne saisis pas. Si tu t'en fous…

Et la lumière fut :

-Bien entendu, tu te fous de ce qu'ils pensent de toi. C'est différent quand il s'agit de moi.

Tony se laissa tomber assis sur le lit à ses côtés :

-Ils n'ont pas besoin de savoir que leur héros se tape un mec. Les gens sont un peu moins cons qu'à ton époque… Mais pas tant que ça quand même.

Voilà tout le problème :

-Je me fiche de ce qu'ils peuvent penser, Tony.

-Pas moi. Je ne veux pas que tu te fasses insulter. Tout le monde t'aime, je veux que ça continue. De plus, je ne tiens pas à être celui qui a dévoyé Captain America.

D'un seul mouvement, Steve força son amant à s'allonger sur le lit et grimpa à califourchon sur ses cuisses :

-Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me protèges, Tony. Je n'ai besoin de personne pour me défendre et je me fous totalement de ce que peuvent penser les gens.

Coincé sous lui, son amant était obligé de l'écouter :

-Je t'aime et j'ai bien l'intention de te convaincre que je ne vais ni m'en aller ni te trahir. Je vais rester longtemps… Quelque soit ce que les média ou le monde entier pourraient bien dire sur toi ou sur nous. Tu ferais bien de commencer à t'y faire.

Doucement, pour ne pas trop peser sur lui, Steve se pencha pour l'embrasser. La réaction fut immédiate : un long gémissement échappa à son amant.

0o0o0o0o

Les presques ex c'était peut-être pas si mal, si ça lui permettait de prendre son pied à ce point avec un simple baiser.

Enfin simple…

Les mains de Steve remontèrent sur son torse nu pendant que ses lèvres suivaient le chemin inverse, s'arrêtant un long moment autour du réacteur. Tony en profita pour reprendre son activité préférée : laisser ses doigts se perdre dans les cheveux blonds de son amant. Il n'était pas doué pour les déclarations, il ne l'avait jamais été. Steve le méritait pourtant. Chaque putain de mot qui sortait de sa bouche était un baume sur ses plaies. Il ne pouvait pas faire moins :

-Steve…

-Mmmm.

Le blond ne releva pas la tête, continuant d'embrasser, de lécher le pourtour du réacteur. Ce serait peut-être plus facile comme ça, sans croiser son regard :

-Je…

-Mmmm.

Ça ne pouvait pas être si compliqué. Il sursauta quand la voix de l'IA retentit dans la pièce :

-Les mots que vous cherchez Monsieur sont assez simples : ''Je t'aime''.

Le rire de Steve se répercuta dans tout son corps :

-Jarvis, je peux me débrouiller tout seul, alors la ferme !

Le regard du Captain était plus qu'amusé :

-Tu peux y arriver tout seul ? Vraiment ?

-Monsieur a-t-il besoin que je le lui épelle ?

Cette fois, le rire fut franc et sonore. Vexé, Tony obligea son amant à s'approcher. Il passa la barrière de ses lèvres et l'embrassa passionnément avant de murmurer :

- Répète-le.

-Je t'aime, répéta Steve obéissant.

-Je t'aime, murmura-t-il à son tour.

Pourquoi dans sa bouche ça avait l'air si pitoyable ?

-Je sais, Tony.

Cette fois le baiser fut doux, sensuel, amoureux.

Steve quitta ses lèvres pour se déshabiller. Un de ces jours, il faudrait qu'il trouve un moyen pour lui faire faire un strip-tease… Avec le costume de Captain America sur le dos.

L'idée s'envola trop vite quand son amant vint l'embrasser encore mais cette fois totalement nu. Sous quelle bonne étoile était-il né pour avoir un mec pareil dans son lit ? Dans sa vie…

La voix rauque de plaisir, de désir, il ordonna :

-Encore.

-Je t'aime.

Steve vint déposer ses lèvres sur son téton gauche tout en venant saisir son sexe entre ses doigts.

Est-ce que ça marcherait à chaque fois ? Haletant de plaisir, il tenta de nouveau :

-Encore.

-Je t'aime.

C'était encore plus jouissif que le sexe et c'était peu dire.

La caresse sur son érection était une véritable torture, bien trop lente, bien trop légère :

-Je ne crois pas avoir la patience ce soir pour des préliminaires, Steven.

-Vraiment ? C'est dommage, j'avais l'intention de prendre mon temps.

Comme pour le contredire, les doigts de son amant se resserrèrent sur lui :

-Dans ce cas, Capsicle, peut-être que je devrais…

-Hein hein. Je te rappelle que c'est mon tour.

Quel était l'idiot qui avait créé cette règle ridicule du ''chacun son tour'' ? Ah oui c'était lui.

Tony poussa un profond soupir de frustration. Ce qui fit rire son amant :

-Je me vengerai. Tu sais ça, amour ?

Imperturbable, Steve continuait de l'embrasser partout, profondément, passionnément. Tony tenta :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il faut faire pour se faire mettre par ici ?

La morsure fut franche et douloureuse, puis avec une douceur étonnante, Steve le fit basculer sur le côté et vint se placer derrière lui en cuillère.

Il déposa de doux baisers sur sa nuque tout en tendant la main pour attraper la bouteille de lubrifiant dans le tiroir.

Tony ouvrit la bouche pour lui demander de se presser mais la referma bien vite quand il sentit un doigt s'insinuer entre ses fesses.

Il en avait fait du chemin le jeune puceau.

Il envisagea d'ouvrir la bouche pour réclamer ce qu'il voulait de nouveau mais l'idée que Steve retire son doigt de là où il était l'arrêta.

C'était plus qu'avoir fait du chemin. Steve était doué pour ce genre de choses. Son sexe se tendait de plus en plus sur son ventre.

Comme si Steve l'avais senti, il glissa un autre doigt en lui tout en venant embrasser sa nuque.

Tony gémissait de plus en plus fort. C'était rare que les choses soient si lentes, si douces entre eux. Souvent la passion prenait très rapidement le dessus, les emportant vite et fort.

Cette fois, c'était différent et pourtant tout aussi bon.

Steve se rapprocha de lui tendrement. Il retira ses doigts et d'un lent coup de rein entra en lui. Doucement, comme s'il avait peur de le briser ou de le voir disparaître, son amant commença à bouger, tout en déposant de légers baisers dans son cou et en reprenant son érection dans sa main.

La position était frustrante mais en même temps tellement bonne. Une vraie torture. Chaque mouvement déclenchait une vague de plaisir intense. Tout comme ses lèvres sur sa nuque le rendaient dingue et la main quasiment immobile sur son sexe…

Le pire de tout, c'était les gémissements de son amant tout contre son oreille. Ça lui collait des frissons.

Ils n'étaient pas des bêtes. Ils avaient déjà partagé des moments doux et tendres, mais là c'était tout autre chose. Est-ce que c'était les déclarations gênantes juste avant qui rendaient ça aussi… affectueux.

Le souffle de Steve sur sa nuque était de plus en plus saccadé. Ses coups de reins se faisaient plus puissants, plus vifs. La main sur son sexe accéléra le mouvement.

Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes de ce traitement pour jouir longuement.

Steve augmenta la cadence avant de venir à son tour dans un puissant gémissement.

A bout de souffle, son amant vint l'enlacer. C'était incroyable de voir que l'homme pouvait courir des kilomètres sans être essoufflé mais que chacune de leurs étreintes le laissait haletant et en sueur.

C'est sous de douces caresses que Tony s'endormit alangui, satisfait et se sentant totalement aimé.

0o0o0o0

Si l'affaire capotait et que la presque ex était blessée, est-ce que Steve lui en voudrait ? Dans l'hypothétique cas où elle était blessée par accident… Par l'un de ses missiles… par exemple.

La jeune femme lui jeta un autre regard amusé alors que le Captain lui expliquait leur plan. C'était une gamine et elle prenait un malin plaisir à jouer avec ses nerfs. Passant parfois négligemment sa main sur le bras du blond, elle lui faisait des sourires et lui jetait des regards enflammés.

C'était décidé, il n'aimait pas cette femme et si par inadvertance pendant la bataille…

-Tony ?

-Hein ?

Sorti un peu trop brutalement de ses plans de vengeance euuh de sa rêverie, il releva la tête :

-Quoi ?

-Je te demandais où en était l'antidote.

-Bonne idée, je vais aller voir.

Les laisser tous les deux tous seuls ?

-Jarvis.

-Je veille Monsieur.

-Bien.

Au moins, il était sûr que si Jézabel tentait quelque chose, Jarvis interviendrait et il pouvait parfois être pire que lui.

Il entra dans le labo et s'installa sur un tabouret face à Bruce :

-Hé.

Le physicien releva la tête de son microscope :

-Laisse-moi deviner : elle est canon ?

-Pas du tout. Je la déteste.

-Tony, tu ne peux pas douter de Steve. Il est tellement honnête que la dernière fois, quand la caissière s'est trompée en lui rendant sa monnaie, il est retourné lui rendre la différence.

Tony haussa les épaules :

- Ça veut rien dire.

-Pour deux pences Tony.

Oui bon…

Il attrapa sa blouse blanche et l'enfila :

-J'ai encore une heure ou deux à t'accorder avant qu'on y aille si tu as besoin de moi.

-Tu en doutes ? Comme si je pouvais y arriver tout seul.

Agacé, Tony fit claquer ses doigts pour que son ami relève la tête :

-Te fous pas de moi ! C'est qui le super docteur ici ? Tu es un as en physique moi je ne suis qu'un mécano ! J'ai confiance en toi, Doc.

-C'est bien le problème, tu oublies que j'ai passé près de 10 ans loin de…

-Hé c'est comme le vélo, ça ne s'oublie pas. Allez Robert, c'est le moment de te souvenir que tu as trois doctorats. Et que t'es un génie en physique.

0o0o0o0

Tony accéléra pour rattraper le jet privé qui volait devant lui :

-Comment ça se passe là-dedans Jarvis ?

-Monsieur Rogers revoit les derniers paramètres de mission, Monsieur.

-Et « miss Pin-up » ?

-Elle regarde par le hublot.

-Bien préviens-moi si elle s'approche de Steve.

Les données de son vol s'affichaient sur son casque. Il rectifiait sa trajectoire quand Jarvis répondit :

-Elle a tenté une approche i minutes.

-Vraiment ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

-J'ai créé des turbulences en perturbant les moteurs de l'avion, Monsieur.

-Jarvis, j'aime ta façon de faire.

-Je savais que ça vous plairait monsieur.

-Fais attention quand même. Steve survivrait sûrement à un crash mais pas le pilote.

Quand à « miss Pin-up » qui s'en souciait ?

Heureusement, elle semblait assez maligne pour comprendre que les turbulences n'en étaient pas et qu'elle devait garder ses distances.

0o0o0o

Il fallait l'avouer, N°13 était un bon agent. Elle était entrée, avait fait son numéro et scanné le planning papier des rendez-vous avec le nom des patientes.

Ensuite, Steve et lui avaient pu débarquer et rentrer dans le tas. Son passage préféré.

Enfin non, c'était plutôt quand il avait pu moucher Jézabel. Elle avait posé ses doigts parfaitement manucurés sur son amant et il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher.

Malgré les membres du FBI qui était là à arrêter les membres de Hydra, il s'était approché, avait saisi son amant par la nuque, grognant :

-Il est à moi. Taches de t'en souvenir, gamine.

Avant de rouler une pelle magistrale à Captain America et dans son costume ce coup-ci… Oui, c'était vraiment ça son moment préféré…

0o0o0o0

_Trois jours plus tard_

Steve entra dans la salle de bain et sortit sa mousse à raser et son rasoir. L'opération s'était bien déroulée. Si on considérait qu'une des têtes d'Hydra avait été coupée (le premier qui ose penser ou dire que deux autres repousseront aurait affaire à lui). Donc si on considérait qu'il n'y aurait plus d'expérience, que toutes les femmes et les bébés avaient été soignés par son si génial amant et Bruce. Et que Sharon Carter était rentrée chez elle en un seul morceau…

Steve ne l'aurait avoué pour rien au monde, mais la jalousie de Tony lui plaisait, dans une certaine mesure. Elle lui prouvait qu'il aimait profondément. Il ne faudrait simplement pas que ça dérape.

Il fit couler l'eau et étala la mousse sur ses joues :

-Monsieur.

-Oui Jarvis ?

-Il me semble que le moment est opportun pour avoir cette discussion.

- Quelle discussion ?

Parfois l'IA était tout aussi difficile à suivre que son créateur :

-Celle où je vous rappelle que je peux craquer n'importe quel réseau informatique. Que je peux prendre le contrôle de n'importe quel appareil électronique de la tour. Et que j'ai appris le sadisme avec Tony Stark.

Il fallut quelques secondes à Steve pour comprendre :

-Tu es en train de me dire que si je lui fais du mal…

-Je ferais de votre vie un enfer, oui.

C'était dit d'une voix calme et tranquille mais un frisson remonta quand même le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Dieu le garde d'avoir Jarvis ou Tony comme ennemis. Ou pire, Tony et Jarvis en même temps :

-J'ai bien reçu le message, mon ami.

-Bien vous m'en voyez ravi. Je ne tiens pas à ce que Monsieur reprenne ses mauvaises habitudes.

Steve ne put s'empêcher de sourire :

-Tu en avais marre de virer des filles de la tour ?

-Incontestablement. De plus, ça fait 8 mois que Monsieur n'a pas touché une goutte d'alcool et je dois vous en remercier.

Tony ne lui avait pas parlé de ça. Bien entendu, il avait remarqué que son amant buvait beaucoup moins mais de là à carrément se sevrer :

-Je l'ai vu avec un verre d'alcool il n'y a pas si longtemps Jarvis.

-Avec le verre à la main oui.

Steve se mit à réfléchir. En effet, il avait vu Tony se servir de l'alcool et se promener avec le verre lors de soirées mais le porter à ses lèvres ? Non…

-Bien entendu, il a fait ça tout seul sans aucune aide et sans en parler à personne.

-Une veille habitude que vous finirez par lui faire perdre, j'en suis sûr.

-Avec ton aide sûrement, Jarvis.

Il fut un temps où si on lui avait dit qu'il s'allierait avec une IA pour faire le bonheur de son amant, il aurait fait interné le pauvre gars porteur de la nouvelle. Aujourd'hui, rien ne lui paraissait plus normal.

Il commença à passer le rasoir sur ses joues, laissant ses pensées dériver vers la conférence de presse prévue l'après-midi même.

0o0o0o0o

Steve s'avança sur l'estrade pour s'approcher du micro. Il avait rarement été aussi nerveux. Ce n'était pas vraiment la conférence de presse le problème mais plutôt ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire après :

-Comme vous le savez une opération a été menée contre une base d'Hydra…

Steve récita son discours au mot près. Il se tourna vers Bruce, prostré sur sa chaise derrière lui puis vers son amant debout à ses côtés, quand il expliqua que les femmes avaient été soignées par leur antidote.

Il finit par des paroles héroïques que Tony avait rajoutées à son discours. Quelque chose comme quoi ils finiraient par botter le cul d'Hydra, qu'ils n'y échapperaient pas et tout ça, mais en plus poli.

Il répondit à quelques questions en observant les journalistes assis face à lui, des hommes et des femmes de tous âges. Au premier rang, il y en avait une qui le fixait. Elle se léchait même les lèvres de temps en temps quand elle était sûre qu'il la regardait. Est-ce que c'était censé être sexy ?

Steve fini de répondre et enchaîna avec l'autre partie, celle qui n'allait plaire à personne :

-Et puisque ce siècle semble être celui des communications et que tout finit toujours par se savoir, j'aimerais profiter de cette conférence de presse pour vous parler de la relation amoureuse que j'entretiens avec Tony Stark.

Ok, ce n'était pas la réaction qu'il attendait. La salle était figée, silencieuse. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Tony se frotter vigoureusement les yeux.

Et puis sa copine du premier rang demanda :

-C'est une blague ?

-Non Madame, pas du tout.

Tout le monde le regardait mais personne ne semblait le croire. Il ne pensait pas que ce serait si difficile de convaincre les gens.

Après tout, il y avait une manière assez simple. Il franchit les deux pas qui le séparaient de son amant et il entendit celui-ci murmurer :

-Ne fais pas ça, Cap. Ne le fais pas.

Il lui encadra le visage de ses mains avant de fondre sur ses lèvres. Ce n'était pas un baiser de cinéma mais un vrai roulage de pelle, de quoi ne laisser aucun doute dans leurs esprits.

0o0o0o0

Tony sortit de l'ascenseur pour entrer d'un pas vif dans leur salle commune :

-T'es complètement cinglé, Cap.

-Dit le gars qui, il n'y a pas si longtemps, a annoncé fièrement ''je suis Iron Man''

Il n'avait pas tort :

-Touché, Soldat.

Le sourire de Steve était incroyable. Il était content de son coup d'éclat :

-Tu sais amour, qu'on ne va plus pouvoir se dépêtrer des journalistes ?

Pour toute réponse, l'homme croisa les bras sur son torse comme pour dire « et alors » ? Ce mec était cinglé, quasiment autant que lui en fait. Et l'autre où était-il :

-Où est Bruce ?

-Il a déserté quand il a compris que j'allais me faire engueuler.

-Oui bah je ne l'ai pas oublié lui, qui se marrait comme une baleine derrière moi pendant que les journalistes hurlaient leurs questions en prenant des photos. Jarvis, fais-moi penser à concocter une vengeance contre Bruce.

-Je n'y manquerais pas Monsieur. Et si je puis me permettre, toutes mes félicitations pour cet étalage public de vie privée.

-Tu es de son côté.

-Tout à fait, Monsieur.

Tony leva les mains au ciel mais n'empêcha pas Steve de le prendre dans ses bras, collant son torse contre son dos :

-Tu m'en veux vraiment ? demanda-t-il

-Non même pas. T'es un idiot mais ça je le savais. Ça ne m'empêche pas de…

-De ?

Tony inspira profondément :

-De t'aimer, parce que tu considères Jarvis comme un pote, que tu consoles Dummy dès que j'ai le dos tourné quand je l'engueule. Et tu as accepté tous mes défauts, ce qui n'est pas peu dire. Alors non, je t'en veux pas, mais quand dans trois mois, tu en auras marre des journaux à scandale et que tu te plaindras, je te dirais quand même « je te l'avais bien dit ».

Il sentit Steve hocher la tête derrière lui :

-Ok ça me va !

Amusé, Tony se retourna pour venir embrasser son amant.

0o0o0o0o

En fait, il n'avait fallu que trois jours pour que Steve se mette à fulminer et Tony avait déjà répété « je te l'avais bien dit » déjà 4 fois rien qu'aujourd'hui, faisant sourire son amant à chaque coup.

Assis tous les deux sur le canapé de la salle commune, ils regardaient la télé où s'étalaient des photos d'eux et des théories abracadabrantes sur leur relation.

L'ascenseur s'ouvrit et Tony retint un sourire. Pepper Potts le retour.

Son tailleur était impeccable, tout autant que sa coiffure. Elle était maquillée finement et resplendissait.

-Bonjour ! Lança-t-elle à travers la pièce avant de venir s'asseoir en face d'eux sur la table basse :

-Bonjour Pepper, répondit Steve en lui souriant.

Tony se pencha un peu pour voir la télé derrière elle :

-Ah ça y est ! Tu es de retour.

-Ça te tuerait de dire « Bonjour » Tony ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Je ne sais pas, mais je préfère éviter au cas où.

Un tout petit rire secoua son amant.

Pleine d'une assurance toute retrouvée, la jeune femme lui tendit une liasse de papiers :

-J'ai besoin que tu signes ça maintenant.

-Je n'ai pas le temps, je suis occupé. Laisse-les sur la table.

Elle lui tendit encore :

-Pepper, si je t'ai nommée présidente, c'est justement pour ne plus avoir à faire ça.

Ils n'avaient pas déjà eu cette conversation ?

-Je suis présidente mais tu restes actionnaire majoritaire à plus de 60 pour cent de l'entreprise. Donc signe !

Tony s'amusait. C'était drôle de la faire marcher :

-Signe ces papiers Tony. Tu ne voudrais pas que je raconte à Steve certaines de tes frasques.

-Comme ?

-Noël à Prague.

Oh oui, c'était drôle de jouer avec Pepper :

-Tu veux dire la fois où j'étais totalement bourré. Et où j'ai fini sur le toit d'un immeuble totalement à poil à chanter God Save the Queen avec des anglais ? Je ne me rappelle plus comment a fini cette soirée d'ailleurs.

Cette fois, le rire de Steve fut franc jusqu'à ce que Pepper lui jette un regard noir, le coupant totalement.

-Tu sais que les futures mamans ne doivent pas être mises dans des situations de stress importantes ?

-Il parait oui.

Où est-ce qu'elle voulait en venir ?

-Tu me stresses, Tony. Je vais finir par accoucher ici même sur ton plancher.

-Quoi ? Déconne pas, je viens de le faire refaire. Et je te rappelle qu'on ne peut pas non plus exposer notre médecin à des situations de stress. A moins que tu ne veuilles te faire accoucher par Hulk lui-même.

Pepper ne semblait pas écouter. Elle poussa un petit cri étouffé en posant une main sur son ventre. Tony se leva en affirmant :

-Hé hé arrête ça. Je ne suis pas assez idiot pour me faire avoir. T'es enceinte que de quelques mois.

-Arrête de parler et appelle Rhodes.

Elle avait hurlé et se tortillait, tenant son ventre juste légèrement rebondi :

-Ok d'accord, d'accord, ne hurle pas, je vais les signer tes papier.

Un nouveau cri retentit dans la pièce quand elle lui tendit le dossier et un stylo.

Sans lire quoi que ce soit, Tony se mit à signer les pages indiquées. Une fois la dernière paraphée, la jeune femme se releva :

-Merci Tony.

-Tu devrais avoir honte.

Steve riait derrière lui :

-Ne te marre pas toi. On en reparlera le jour où elle va vraiment accoucher. Jarvis télécharge-moi tout ce que tu trouves sur la naissance et envoie un message à Rhodes, qu'il arrête de se cacher. Je me fiche qu'il ait mis Pepper enceinte mais dis-lui quand même qu'il ne s'approche pas de Steven.

Le rire de son amant retentit encore dans la pièce. Il faudrait qu'il ajoute Pepper et Steve à sa liste de vengeance, juste derrière Bruce.

0o0o0o0

Alangui contre Steve, Tony s'endormait quasiment. Son amant le caressait doucement. Sa voix le surprit presque.

-C'est vrai ce que tu as dit l'autre jour ?

C'était assez vague :

-De ?

-Pour la vasectomie ?

Il faisait des blagues parfois, mais pas à ce point :

-Ouais.

-Pourquoi ?

Tony aurait pu en rire :

-Alors je sais que pas mal de choses ont changé depuis ton époque Cap, mais ça c'est resté pareil. Je ne veux pas de gosses.

-Pourquoi ?

Il se décala pour pouvoir regarder son amant :

-On va prendre le problème dans l'autre sens. Pourquoi j'en voudrais ? Pour faire quoi ? Pour les laisser à des nourrices ? Avoir un héritier à qui léguer mon entreprise ? Leur en demander toujours plus sans jamais être satisfait ? Je suis un connard ok, mais pas assez pour faire subir ça à un gosse.

Steve vint caresser sa joue, visiblement touché par ses paroles :

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi Howard a été comme ça avec toi, Tony. Mais je sais une chose, quelque chose que j'ai compris tout suite en te voyant la première fois.

-Quoi ?

-Tu n'es pas Howard et je crois que tu serais un père formidable.

Les mots lui coupèrent le souffle. Lui avoir un gosse ? Être un bon père ? Non, il ne l'avait jamais voulu…

Mais un gosse avec Steve ? Lui serait un père patient et aimant. Il imagina un instant un petit gamin blond courir partout.

Peut-être oui peut-être…

Après tout, si Steve était capable de l'aimer, peut-être que lui pourrait aimer un petit bout s'il était de Steve.

Le regard de son amant s'éclaira d'espoir :

-Est-ce que tu y réfléchis ?

-C'est possible, amour. Mais ne t'emballes pas hein. Parfois, je peux réfléchir longtemps avant de faire quoi que ce soit.

-Ça me va Tony, ça me va.

Oui bon ça lui foutait la trouille d'y réfléchir mais pour Steve, il pouvait faire un effort.

Et puis, il pourrait toujours s'entraîner avec le bébé de War Machine…

Légèrement rassuré, Tony reprit sa place dans les bras de son amant.

Quoiqu'il arrive de toutes façons, il était bien décidé à profiter de ces moments de bonheur avec Steve Rogers…

Fin

* * *

><p>Hé voilà c'est finie mais quand c'est finie des fois y en a encore c'est le cas pour cette fic. Je vais vous donné un petit avant goût des deux bonus.<p>

Le premier est inspirée de cette phrase :

_Tony Stark, parfois Steve avait envie de l'attraper, de le coller sur ses genoux et de lui mettre une bonne grosse fessée. Envie qui se confirma quand l'homme ajouta juste avant que les portes de l'ascenseur ne se referment :_

_-Dis à machin qu'il n'est pas obligé de rester, hein, maintenant qu'il a livré son truc._

_Une bonne grosse fessée…_

le second de celle ci :

_Un de ces jours, il faudrait qu'il trouve un moyen pour lui faire faire un strip-tease… Avec le costume de Captain America sur le dos._

Voilà je vous laisse imaginé ce que ça peut donné. Je vous rassure vous pouvez lire l'un sans l'autre voir ne pas les lires du tout :p

je ne sais pas quand je les posterais ma pauvre cybelia est malade (bisous) mais des qu'ils sont corrigé je vous les postes

(phoenix8351 si tu passe par la dit moi ce que tu as pensé du passage tirée de ton idée lol )


	4. Bonus 1

Et voilà comme promit le premier bonus. Merci à Maly pour la correction

Attention scène pouvant choquer les plus jeunes ou les plus sensible.

BONUS NC17 interdit au moins de 17 ans.

* * *

><p>Bonus 1<p>

Ok, il avait déconné et il était vraiment dans la merde, cette fois.

Steve allait le tuer, ou pire, le priver de sexe. Tony entra dans la chambre cherchant à toute vitesse une très bonne excuse pour avoir…

Pour ce qu'il avait fait…

Ne revenons pas sur cette regrettable erreur, c'était du passé. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, c'était il y a deux heures déjà…

Du passé, quoi.

Malheureusement, ce ne serait sûrement pas l'avis de son amant. Les éclats de colère qui étaient passés dans ses yeux un peu plus tôt étaient loin d'avoir disparu. Il entra dans la chambre, furieux et le pas lourd :

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies fait ça, Tony.

-C'est du passé.

-Ne joue pas avec mes nerfs ! Je t'assure que ce n'est pas le moment, j'ai vraiment envie de t'en foutre une.

Oups, oui bon il avait vraiment déconné cette fois, il l'avait déjà mentionné. Et si son si génial cerveau ne trouvait pas de raison valable pour…

Toute pensée fut court-circuitée quand Steve l'attrapa durement pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Le blond était rarement aussi agressif, il se contrôlait tout le temps, faisait attention à tout, mais cette fois, la colère semblait déborder.

Il lui dévora la bouche, meurtrissant ses lèvres, les mordant sans ménagement. A bout de souffle, Tony s'écarta, mais son amant ne le laissa pas faire. Avec une puissance phénoménale, il le poussa contre le mur. Le brun grimaça de douleur quand son dos heurta la cloison. C'était normal d'être aussi excité ? Il n'avait jamais vraiment été attiré par les trucs BDSM, mais là…

Sans vraiment comprendre comment, Tony se retrouva plaqué face au mur. Est-ce qu'il venait de gémir ?

Tout en tentant de reprendre son souffle, le génie essaya d'analyser la situation. Steve était en colère, oui, mais il ne lui ferait jamais de mal. Il avait une totale confiance en son amant. Même si une main le maintenait fermement contre le mur pendant que l'autre descendait sur lui durement. Pour venir s'arrêter sur ses fesses.

La voix rauque et ferme de son amant le fit frissonner, autant que ses doigts inquisiteurs sur lui :

-Parfois, j'ai vraiment envie de…

Tony dut déglutir deux fois avant de pouvoir murmurer :

-De quoi… ?

-De claquer ces si magnifiques fesses.

-Oh putain.

Un long frisson d'excitation parcourut sa colonne vertébrale.

Avec autorité, Steve lui attrapa les poignets d'une seule main, les emprisonnant au-dessus de sa tête. Pendant que l'autre commençait à le déboutonner :

-Les trucs BDSM c'est vraiment pas mon trip, Cap.

Enfin, jusque-là, ça ne l'était pas. Parce que c'était étrangement excitant de se retrouver comme ça, cul-nu, le fessier tendu au bon vouloir de son amant.

Une main vint se poser délicatement sur ses fesses.

-Pourtant cette idée t'excite.

-C'est faux !

Tony n'avait jamais menti avec aussi peu d'aplomb. Il se tendit quand la main de son amant vint claquer sa fesse gauche.

Nom de dieu ! Ce que ça faisait mal !

Il dut se concentrer pour entendre ce que Steve disait, le sang battait à ses tempes et pulsait là où les doigts du blond s'étaient abattus :

-Tu vas répéter après moi.

Incapable de répondre, Tony secoua juste la tête, et cette fois la paume de Steve vint frapper sa fesse droite. Ok, la première fois avait été une caresse comparé à ça :

-Tu vas répéter ?

Tony fut tiraillé entre lui dire non (ce qui impliquerait donc une autre claque sur son cul) ou bien lui dire oui (ce qui voudrait dire qu'il laissait son amant gagner).

Il inspira profondément, tentant de se concentrer mais c'était impossible. Son postérieur commençait à chauffer et son sexe, - ce traître ! - engageait lentement une montée en puissance.

Il secoua de nouveau la tête et se crispa en attente de la sanction…

Qui ne vint pas. Avait-il gagné ? Son amant avait-il renoncé ? Il tenta de tourner la tête pour voir et c'est là que la main puissante de Steve Rogers le fessa, pas une fois mais deux.

Il se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas gémir de douleur… de douleur ou de plaisir ?

Son érection désormais parfaitement dressée fut pressée sans ménagement sur le mur quand Steve s'approcha. Sa voix retentit tout près de son oreille, son torse puissant collé à son dos :

-Tu ne peux pas gagner cette bataille, Tony. Je suis vraiment, vraiment en colère contre toi.

Il tenta de reprendre sa respiration pour pouvoir articuler correctement mais les mots sortirent un peu n'importe comment :

-Je… Ne vois… Pas pourquoi.

Le coup fut encore plus puissant que les précédents, fort, douloureux… étonnamment bon :

-Est-ce que tu sais à quoi ressemble ton cul, là, tout de suite ?

Entendre le mot « cul » dans la bouche de Captain America l'aurait fait rire dans d'autres circonstances. Parce que Steve mettait un point d'honneur à garder un langage poli à toute heure du jour et de la nuit. De nouveau, la voix retentit tout contre son oreille :

-Il est délicieusement rouge et chaud, je pourrais faire ça toute la nuit.

Tony déglutit péniblement, il ne pourrait pas tenir, il était déjà si près de jouir. Il pourrait tenter de se libérer, il pourrait…

La main de son amant vint caresser ses fesses. En effet il le sentait, elles irradiaient de chaleur et de douleur.

Un gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres, qui n'avait vraiment rien à voir avec de la souffrance :

-Est-ce que tu vas répéter Tony ?

Avant même qu'il n'ait pu décider quoi que soit, il secoua négativement la tête. Deux autres claques furent assénées sur son cul.

Cette fois, il hurla autant de plaisir que de douleur.

Il était tellement près de jouir que c'en était embarrassant. Il attendit que Steve lui repose la question et oui cette fois la réponse serait oui. Il ferait tout pour que cette torture s'arrête et qu'enfin son amant plonge en lui pour lui apporter la libération qu'il désirait tant :

-J'aime voir ton cul comme ça.

Sans aucune sommation, la main de son amant s'abattit sur ses fesses encore une fois. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il sentait son sexe fuir entre ses jambes, sa respiration était saccadée. Et il était incapable de penser :

-Est-ce que tu vas répéter ?

Cette fois, Tony hocha frénétiquement la tête, bien qu'il se croyait incapable de sortir le moindre mot. Les doigts de Steve semblaient dessiner les contours de ses rougeurs :

-Bien. Brave garçon. Répète : je n'ai aucune raison d'être jaloux.

Oh là, non, il était loin d'être d'accord avec ça. Ce n'est que quand la paume de son amant frappa sans ménagement ses fesses déjà bien meurtries que Tony se rendit compte qu'il avait secoué la tête :

-Tu n'as aucune raison d'être jaloux, je ne te trahirai pas. Tu n'as aucune raison de te sentir menacé. Même pas par des bimbos aux gros seins.

Tout en parlant Steve lui caressait les fesses, apaisant un peu la douleur :

-Répète.

Il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Pourtant son cul était en feu, son sexe prêt à exploser et c'était avec lui que son amant était rentré, pas avec cette rousse pulpeuse.

-Je…

-Oui ?

Non, pas possible.

La claque fut plus forte que les autres, plus douloureuse. Tony se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas laisser échapper les mots que son amant attendait :

-Tu es tellement têtu, Tony Stark.

Un baiser fut déposé dans son cou, et un gémissement lui échappa quand il sentit les lèvres fraîches du blond contre sa peau brûlante.

Un long frisson remonta sa colonne vertébrale quand Steve vint susurrer tout contre son oreille :

-Tu veux que je te dise un secret ?

Il ne pouvait pas répondre, il ne pouvait plus respirer ou penser, il voulait jouir avec les mains de son amant sur lui.

Une caresse pourtant aérienne sur ses fesses contusionnées le fit gémir encore une fois. Steve attendait-il une réponse ?

Doucement, il hocha la tête. Oui, il voulait connaître ce secret :

-Je suis encore plus têtu que toi. Et je t'aime.

Un autre baiser fut déposé dans son cou et l'ordre claqua :

-Répète.

-Je… N'ai… Aucune raison d'être jaloux.

-Aucune.

La main délaissa ses fesses douloureuses pour se poser sur son érection qui l'était tout autant. La paume de Steve était chaude de l'avoir fessé. Cette simple constatation le fit basculer et Tony jouit comme jamais.

Steve relâcha ses poignets, et le retint tout contre lui quand ses jambes se dérobèrent.

L'orgasme fut dévastateur.

Il continuait d'éjaculer encore et encore. Est-ce que ça ne s'arrêterait jamais ?

Steve déposait des baisers dans son cou tout en continuant de le masturber. Peu à peu, Tony reprit pied et quand enfin il fut vidé, que ce soit de sperme ou de toute son énergie, son amant le souleva sans aucun mal pour le déposer sur le lit, à plat ventre heureusement - merci Steven - avant de disparaître dans la salle de bain.

Tony sursauta quand deux doigts glacés se posèrent sur son cul incandescent.

Sérieusement ? Un massage fessier de la part de Captain America ?

Le gémissement de soulagement qu'il poussa ne fut pas feint. Pas plus que le frisson quand le blond vint déposer ses lèvres sur ses fesses avant de murmurer :

-Est-ce que tu as compris ?

-Si ce n'est pas le cas, j'aurai droit à une autre fessée ?

-Autant que tu en auras besoin.

-Disons que j'ai retenu la leçon pour le moment.

Steve étala un peu plus de crème sur lui.

Oui, c'était sûr, il n'était pas prêt d'oublier cette soirée. Mais de là à être convaincu qu'il n'avait aucune raison d'être jaloux, fallait pas pousser.

Et en plus, il aurait sûrement droit à une autre fessée.

Peut-être qu'il devrait remercier cette rousse, enfin, si quelqu'un arrivait à la trouver.

Ce qui n'était pas gagné…

Fin

* * *

><p>Et voilà c'est tout je rappel que quelqu'un elle se reconnaitra ma demander d'écrire cette scène lol<p> 


	5. Bonus 2

Et voilà le dernier bonus ^^ Merci à Maly pour la correction.

* * *

><p>Bonus 2<p>

_I'm sexy and I know it…_

La musique retentissait dans la chambre, mais au lieu de surgir de la salle de bain avec son costume de super héros sur le dos, comme c'était prévu, Steve grogna :

-J'ai changé d'avis, hors de question, Tony !

Tony se mit à rire et coupa la musique :

-Allez quoi, Cap ! Je te jure que Jarvis n'enregistre pas.

-Hors de question.

Allongé sur le lit, Tony se mordait les lèvres. Il ne fallait pas le braquer où il n'y aurait pas de strip-tease, mais c'était bien trop tentant :

-Jarvis, met l'autre musique.

Aussitôt, « l'autre musique » retentit dans la pièce faisant surgir le soldat de la salle bain :

-Où tu as eu ça ?

C'était la bande-son du show patriotique de Captain America :

-Vive Internet, mon amour.

Tony s'était bien marré en voyant la vieille vidéo en noir et blanc dans laquelle Steve balbutiait son texte avant d'assommer Hitler :

-Allez, vas-y, enlève-moi tout ça, Captain !

C'était maintenant assez rare qu'il arrive à faire rougir son amant, mais là, il y était parvenu sans mal :

-Je ne sais pas danser, Tony.

-Je ne te demande pas de danser, juste d'enlever tes fringues en bougeant ton si parfait popotin.

-Aaah coupe-moi ça !

Jarvis arrêta la musique :

-On remet l'autre, amour ? Quoi que la musique patriotique c'est encore plus jouissif.

-Tony !

-Allez quoi ! Je ne te demande même pas de foutre un pain à Hitler.

Steve ferma les yeux en soupirant :

-Pour l'amour du ciel, comment as-tu mis la main là-dessus ?

-Je suis un génie et je sais faire une recherche Internet ! Et manque de pot pour toi, un petit malin devait avoir ça dans son grenier et l'a remis sur YouTube.

-Je déteste Internet.

-Allez, en piste soldat ! Bouge-moi ce petit cul. Jarvis musique…

_I'm sexy and I know it…_

- Rappelle-moi pourquoi j'ai accepté de faire ça, déjà ?

-Parce que je te l'ai demandé.

Le regard mi-paniqué mi-courroucé de son amant lui fit pitié :

-Allez, je vais t'aider. Jarvis, remets au début.

Les premières notes de _I'm sexy and I know it_ retentirent dans la chambre. Tony passa derrière son amant, mit les mains sur ses hanches et le fit bouger.

Ok, c'était encore mieux comme ça, en fait.

_When I walk on by, girls be looking like damn he fly  
>I pay to the beat, walking on the street with in my new lafreak, yeah<br>This is how I roll, animal print, pants out control,  
>It's real fool with the big afro<br>They like Bruce Lee rock at the club_

Tony laissa Steve continuer le mouvement tout seul, il fit valser la capuche puis les gants.

Tout en se frottant contre son amant au rythme de la musique.

_I'm sexy and I know it _

_I'm sexy and I know it_

Le haut était tellement moulant…

Sans qu'il n'ait besoin de le demander, comme s'il voulait en finir au plus vite, Steve l'aida à le retirer.

Tony laissa sa main parcourir le torse de son amant tout en suivant la musique.

Beaucoup moins crispé, Steve bougeait en rythme avec lui.

_When I'm at the moss, purity just can't fight them up  
>When I'm at the beach, I'm in a speedo trying to tan my cheeks<br>This is how I roll, come on ladies it's time to go_

_We hit it to the bar, baby don't be nervous  
>No shows, no shirt, and I still get serviced<em>

Tony vint chuchoter à l'oreille de son amant, se serrant un peu plus contre lui :

-Les bottes.

Pas vraiment gracieusement mais d'un seul mouvement, Steve fit valser ses bottes. Il ne lui restait plus que son pantalon qui lui moulait si parfaitement les burnes et les fesses.

Tony n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi sexy.

Voilà une question qu'il se posait souvent : qu'est-ce que Steve portait sous son pantalon de costume ?

_I'm sexy and I know it _

_I'm sexy and I know it_

Doucement, malgré la cadence entraînante de la musique, Tony prit un malin plaisir à déculotter Captain America.

I'm SEXY AND I KNOW IT...

Le choc lui en aurait fait avaler sa langue :

-Nom de dieu, t'es à poil là-dessous !

Steve arrêta instantanément de bouger :

-Tu t'attendais à quoi ? C'est bien trop moulant pour que je puisse porter quoi que ce soit en-dessous.

-Oh putain ! Tu sais que maintenant je ne vais pas pouvoir m'empêcher de bander en te voyant dans ce costume.

_Girl look at that body  
>I work out<br>Girl look at that body  
>I work out<em>

Steve ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais Tony ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Il se jeta sur son amant, bien décidé à assouvir d'autres fantasmes…__

_FIN_

* * *

><p>Fini de chez fini cette fois ^^ j'espère que ça vous a plus merci de m'avoir lu et review.<p> 


End file.
